Rise
by Tomo132
Summary: Let me tell you how to mesure a pony you look not to see how meny times thay fall but how meny times thay rise againe
1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you how you measure a pony, when their world falls around them see not how many times they fall but how many times they rise again.

A young filly ran as fast as her hooves would alow her to, she clenched the bag of food with her teeth but no mater how fast she tried the sound of hooves behind her grew closer

her only hope was the vast ally ways of Clouds dale. "HERE" thought she ran down the alley's a left,right,right,left,left,straight for two more and finnaly a right ,she hoped down behind a trash can and listened to hear if the shop owner she stole the bag of muffins from was still on her trail... nothing but the sound of rain and was that crying?

Taking a chance she peeked around the corner of the cans and saw another filly down the ally,the shop owner was most likely to have given up and went back to his bakery and so deciding that it was safe the young mare walked down the ally as she got closer the she noticed the other filly was grey with yellow hair "hay whats wrong?" as soon as the words left her mouth the filly spun around she saw the filly had wall eyes, I...i was asking what was wrong. the filly's her eyes

began to water once more "sniff" ma...mama left me!"and she was back to crying again.

She didn't know much about comforting other mares but she knew this mare needed a hug.

the other mare accepted the hug, "whats your name?" "Derpy Hooves. whats yours?"

"Rainbow Dash. here you look hungry want a muffin?" Derpy's eyes brightened instantly "I like muffins." Derpy eagerly took a muffin from the bag. as she was eating it she noticed some thing about dash she has not before "gasp" Rainbow you only have one wing! Rainbow became vary stiff "ya I only one wing."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: well here's chapter two its longer than the first one so fun times, its my first story and I don't have a beta reader...yet )

"W-why do you only have one."but before Derpy could finish Rainbow turned to her and with a voice that would allow no resistance "we are never talking about that... EVER!" Derpy flinched back, Rainbow sounded like her mother when angry, Derpy didn't liker her mother when she was angry. Looking at the the frightened mare Rainbow tried to calm her shelf down "look can we just not talk about my wing?"

Derpy nodded immediately she didn't want her new (and only) friend mad at her beside when Rainbow yelled at her their was a glint in her eyes, Derpy knew, she just knew something was not right with Rainbow but Derpy didn't care she had a friend and she wasn't alone any more. "Hay ya coming or what!" Derpy looked up and sure enough Dash was walking down the allyway Derpy ran after her,"hay where are we going?" not even looking at her Dash replied "its geting late, theirs a abandoned house a block down from here we can stay their for tonight." Derpy decided to stay quiet and follow her friend.

As thay reached the block it was late and the sun had sat "come on we need to go in thru the back."

Derpy didn't quiet understand, why did thay have to get in the back way? "Dashie why cant we use the front door?" at hearing her new nickname Derpy gave her Dash stoppedfor just a moment but continued on a second later. "because if someone saw us theyWILL run us off and I don't fill like getting chased again today." of course Dash was holding the bag of food she stole in her mouth and it came out muffled but Derpy could understand. They entered thou the back door Derpy looked around this place. no furniture or decorations or anything the whole place just felt sad and alone.

Dash sat down in the middel of the empty living room and Derpy immediately sat next to her.

Rainbow without even looking at Derpy opened the paper bag and dumped its contents on the floor two apples and another muffen Derpy reached for the muffen but Dash stoped her by taking the muffin first "oh no you dont you all ready had a muffin. Here have a apple, that way its fair." The two of them ate in silence nether knowing anything to talk about, Dash was tired and didnt want to talk anyway and Derpy didnt want to make Dash angry again, after eating Dash curled in a corner and began to fall asleep. Derpy layed down next to her but trie as she might she just could not go to sleep it was to cold

Derpy shiver, as she was about to get up and trie to find a way to keep warm she felt Dash wrap her hoof around her waist and pull her next to Dash" here we can keep each other warm." as Derpy layed their she no longer feelt cold instead she feelt ...safe.

(A/N well what do you guys think?)


End file.
